1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extruded connector strip, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a weatherstripping connector and wherein the connector is provided with spaced-apart flexible ribs in a rear wall thereof with adhesive transfer tape disposed between the ribs. The ribs permit the strip to be positioned over an object to which it is intended to be attached and moved thereover with the spacer ribs maintaining the adhesive surface of the tape spaced from the surface of the object to which it is intended to be secured until pressure is applied to the connector strip.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known to provide connectors with adhesive transfer tape in a rear wall thereof whereby to secure the connectors to various objects. An example of this is vehicle mouldings which are nowadays adhesively secured to various surfaces of an automotive vehicle. With the development of improved adhesive transfer tapes, such tapes have outstanding retention force and can withstand all sorts of climatic conditions. In fact, once these adhesive tapes touch a surface, they quickly adhere thereto and usually must be destroyed if there is a need to remove them. This poses a disadvantage when securing an object to a surface as the object must be properly and exactly in position before the adhesive is caused to contact the surface. Therefore, when it is necessary to secure an object with adhesive at a precise location, it is best to provide an alignment means so that the article is supported at the precise location. It is, therefore, time-consuming to install certain articles and expensive jigs or guiding device are required.